


Just a Boy

by abib918



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, giveguzmarealparents2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918
Summary: Some excerpts from Guzma's preteen to teenage years, and how they all got him where he is.
Relationships: Guzma & Kahili, Guzma & Kuchinashi | Nanu, Guzma & Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Guzma & Mullein | Molayne, Guzma & Plumeri | Plumeria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

He was eleven.

He snuck out in the middle of the night, Molayne, Plumeria, Kahili, and Kukui all waiting for him in Iki Town. He knew Plumeria had to have traveled quite a bit, coming from Ula'Ula'. But tonight was a big night, and none of them could miss it. Tonight, they began their Island Challenges. Molayne's Beldum floated ominously beside their trainer, Plumeria had her Salandit on her shoulder, Kukui waited eagerly to get a starter from old Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele, Kahili had her Pikipek perched on her shoulder, and Guzma? Guzma carried his Wimpod securely in his arms. Nothing would stand in their way. Not even his stupid parents. 

When they reached Iki Town and Hala presented the starters, Kukui picked Litten, the fire type feline, and Guzma tensed. Did he do that out of spite? He couldn't have, they were friends. His friend turned to him with a bright grin, "Cool, eh, Guzma? A fire type that evolves into a fire and dark type at the last stage!" So he just thought it was cool. Made sense. He nodded, smiling. He hoped Kukui didn't notice his black eye from yesterday. It was starting to fade, but wasn't quite gone yet. He hoped it did soon. His friends couldn't know. His parents would kill him. 

Hala smiled warmly at the five of them, before handing them each a pendant. The Island Challenge pendant. "You should show this to the guides," he said, "so they can let you through the barriers as you move along." First, they had to complete the trials of Melemele, before moving to Akala, then Ula'Ula', and then finally Poni, gaining their passport stamps along the way. It seemed easy enough to Guzma. His Wimpod chittered in his arms, and nuzzled into his trainer's hoodie. 

And so they headed on their way, Kukui leading the pack of five to the Verdant Cavern, Guzma flipping up the hood of his hoodie as they passed his house on Route Two. His parents couldn't know. Well, maybe they would. But he'd be on a different island by then, hopefully. Molayne turned to him, concerned at Guzma's sudden slouching and hiding, "You alright? That was your house, wasn't it?"

Guzma nodded, "Yeah. _Was._ I ain't goin' back. Ever."

"Were they really that bad?"

"Mhm." He hoped Mo didn't see the black eye. He prayed to the Tapu he didn't see it. 

"Did one of 'em give you that black eye?" Damnit. He had seen it. Well, Guzma thought, time to cover it up. _Just like the coward you are._ his father's voice rang in his ears.

He snorted, "No way. Some kid at school-"

"You actually haven't been in any fights there recently. I've hung out with you almost every day, outside of the day I went to the hospital to get my arm plastered." Mo nodded to the cast his arm was currently in, caused by some bullies on the schoolyard. Guzma would've beaten them up, had he not been concerned with the way his friend's arm was twisted, and keeping people away from it until the teachers came out to get him. 

Now, though, Guzma was stuck. He had no lies to fall back on. So, for the first time ever, he told the truth, "Don't tell 'em I told ya, but.. yeah. My dad. A real..." he wanted to use the words his dad did to describe other people, but something stopped him, "...jerk."

Mo slung his good arm around his friend, "I can imagine. But hey. You've got us, and now, it's just us, the Island Challenge, and whatever lies ahead!" the smile on his face was infectious, and Guzma couldn't help but grin right back. 

"Yeah! Heck yeah! We're gonna be Pokemon Masters!" Wimpod chittered from Guzma's arms, pleased at the idea of being the Pokemon of a Master. And so they faced their first trial: the Verdant Cavern. It was only a matter of time, Guzma's mind told him. Soon, he would be the best. Show the world what for. That Guzmania could not be kept down. 

* * *

The trial of Melemele was easy; Guzma flew right through it. His friends lead and followed as he did, and soon, all five had gained their first Z-Crystals. Not that any of them had Z-Rings yet, but Kukui assured them, that once they passed enough trials and Grand Trials, the Tapu would notice them, and they would gain their Shiny Stones. The idea of a Z-Ring thrilled Guzma. The ability to use super powerful moves made him giddy, and he practically ran to challenge Kahuna Hala. This would be his moment! He would prove to the Tapu right here and now that he was worthy of a Shiny Stone, and the ability to use Z-Moves. 

Koko would finally see his talent. 

A Mankey, Makuhita, and Crabrawler. Easy. Or so he thought. All his moves did little damage, yet Hala's Pokemon's moves did just as little damage to his Pokemon. He was confused, to say the least. How could they both be weak against each other? It was a perplexing phenomenon. Not that he thought on it for very long. He kept his Wimpod attacking, before the bug-type wimped out after Hala presented his Z-Move with Crabrawler, his final Pokemon. Well, he still had Grubbin, and that's who came out, finishing the Crabrawler with a powerful Vice Grip. 

Guzma heard his friends cheer when he beat the Kahuna, being the first of the five to do so. He bounced on his toes, exhilarated by his victory, and looking around eagerly to see if Tapu Koko's lighting could be seen. 

A minute went by. Nothing.

Five. Nothing. 

Hala laid a hand on Guzma's shoulder, "You fought well, but perhaps Koko is looking for a battle of higher stakes. Come back once you have completed the challenge, and then, I am sure, he will recognize your talent, Guzma." The boy's shoulders sank, and he stared off in the direction of the Ruins of Conflict. To say he was disheartened was an understatement. But he knew. He just had to get better. And better, and better. Then he would get his Z-Ring. Then he would be able to truly dominate battle. 

He watched as his friends battled Hala, cheering them on with Wimpod still hiding in his jacket. All of them gave their hardest efforts, and they paid off, as one by one, their stamps were earned, and Akala lay ahead, their new Fightinium-Zs glimmering in the small cases they had been giving to hold their Z-Crystals. A neatly organized system. Guzma rubbed his thumb over one spot in particular. The one where Buginium-Z went. He wanted that one. That one _called_ to him. He would be Alola's bug type master. His dad had always said that Bug-Types were for sissies, and only cowards trained Bugs. He'd hoped his son would train Fighting-Types, or Fire-Types. Powerful, dominating forces. But Bugs called to Guzma, for some reason. They always had. He got one rare glimpse of a Golisopod and he was floored. The absolute power under the scales and the precision of the movements of the Pokemon astounded him. He wanted a Pokemon like that. 

And so he would. He just needed to find them all first. Molayne shot him a grin as they moved ahead, "You ready, Guz? Or are you gonna Wimp Out, like your little Pokemon there?"

"Ay! He's tryin', ok?!" Guzma shot back, his black mop of hair falling into his eyes, "Leave 'im alone." 

"Whatever." Mo laughed to himself, Beldum letting out a happy cry. As they walked, the docks came closer into view, and Guzma broke into a run, his friend startling in shock and following close behind, not wanting to be left behind. The boat was so close, the smell of the sea filled his nose-

_"Guzma!"_

He froze. His blood felt like ice. The boy turned, along with his friends, only to see his father standing at the steps that dropped down to the docks. _"What in the **hell** do you think you're doing?"  
_

"I'm.. I'm goin' on my Island Challenge... with my friends-" He was pulled up by his collar faster then he could think, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, just lemme go!"

"Ey! You let go of Guz!" Plumeria yelled, her Salandit hissing at Guzma's father. 

"And who are _you_ t' be sassin' me, little missy?" Jackson King dropped his son at his feet onto the cold stone of the docks, "I'm the adult here, last I checked."

Plumeria's golden eyes stared down the older man, Salandit's mouth dripping venom, "Yeah? Well that don't give you the right to be flingin' around our friend! He's just doin' what all kids in Alola do! The Island Challenge is normal!"

A scoff, "Yeah. Sure." his face filled with rage, "Come to Unova. There we have _real_ gym leaders, and not pussy-asses who can't battle and have a shit-ton of time on their hands."He grinned down at his beaten son, "You'll fit right in, Guzma!" The boy simply lay on the stone, trying not to cry, even as Kukui and Kahili lifted him up, his black eye now very noticeable on his face. "I'll tell ya what. You can do this shitty challenge. But I expect to hear from you everyday, and you will tell me _everything_ you're doing, or you'll be home faster then you can think about runnin', boy. Are we clear?"

When Guzma simply let himself hanging from his friends' arms, not giving any response, his father snarled, _"Are we clear, Guzmania?"_ The boy hiccuped, and nodded, his father snorting, "Fine. You better come back a half decent trainer, or you ain't a son of mine. I still think I should drag you and yer mother to Unova. At least there you wouldn't have these fuckin' _traditions._ And then I'd get to change yer stupid ass name. No child of mine will be named after a _flower."_ He strode off, just as angry as when he had arrived, Guzma and his friends left to listen to the sound of the waves lapping against the docks. 

Kukui stared down at his friend, almost guiltily, "Guz.. _that's_ your dad?" when the other boy nodded, he shook his head, "That ain't right. I dunno, but... that ain't right. We gotta tell-"

"We don't gotta tell _anybody."_

The group turned to Guzma, who stood on his own finally, and wiped the tears from his eyes, "It's aight, guys. We don't have to tell anybody. If we did, he'd probably be _more_ mad." he pointed to his black eye, "And that's the last thing I need." Wimpod stuck his head out from his trainer's hoodie, quivering as the boy pulled him out and held him. 

Molayne scratched the back of his neck and looked at the ground, "If.. If ya ever need a place to stay, at least for a bit.. my Ma wouldn't mind. I don't think." he smiled. 

"Yeah! And there's my family over at the Hano Resort!" Kahili pumped a fist into the air. 

Kukui grinned, "And you've always got ol' Hala in Iki Town! If anyone can help, it'll be him." 

Guzma dropped his head as he began to cry again, this time, tears of joy, "Y'all... y'all are stupid... thanks.." He wished he could run off with these people, live on another island where his parents couldn't reach him, have a loving set of parents. But knowing people cared was enough.. for now.

"Sure, Guz." Kahili smiled at her friend, "Now c'mon! We've got a new island to explore! Akala awaits!

"Y-Yeah. Let's do this." Guzma nodded. He would obey. He would play by his dad's rules, if it got him through the biggest opportunity of his life. If it gave him the chance to finally escape the twisted game he had created. 


	2. Chapter 2

He was twelve.

He had his birthday on Ula'Ula' Island, with his friends, on the last leg of their Island Challenge. They got a pack of cupcakes, and a pack of candles, stuck one in each cake, and lit them with a lighter Plumeria had brought with her. Gifts weren't presented, but that was okay. They had their cupcakes and each other. And that was good enough for them. Wimpod chittered in delight at the cupcake, and was given a Rainbow Pokebean, so he got a treat along with his trainer. Today was a good day. 

A call was made to home, Guzma peppy over the fact that it was his birthday. Nothing would bring him down. His mother offered nothing outside of a 'Happy Birthday' and his father was nowhere to be seen. Not that he minded. He'd called, and done what he had to. Nobody could argue that. But now a new task was at hand. They had completed the trials of the Island, and now they had to find the Kahuna. A flying-type specialist. Kahili's cousin, from what Guzma had heard. Koa. From what his friend had told him, the Kahuna was a bit of a pompous nitwit. He thought he was all that and a bag of chips, and got angry when he lost. Why Bulu had picked this guy as Kahuna, Guzma would never know.

Perhaps it was his prowess in battling. Maybe Bulu liked pompous nitwits. He wasn't sure. 

In any case, they left behind the Pokemon Center they had spent the night in, and began to search for Koa. 

It wasn't an easy task, considering they had no idea where to begin, but Kahili was able to give them some ideas, and all of them lead down to the docks, where the Kahuna was standing, in an almost planned position, waiting for something. He turned, with flair, baby-blue hair much like his cousin's swept back, and a smirk flickering on his lips, "Are you the challengers I heard about? The ones that took down my Captains so easily? The ones who are somehow good enough to travel with _my_ cousin?" 

Kukui grinned, "Heck yeah we are, cuz! We're here to get-"

"First of all," Koa interrupted, "You will refer to me as either Koa, or Kahuna. None of this un-familial 'cousin' nonsense. My only _cousin_ is Kahili."

"Koa.. please.." Kahili tried to stop her older cousin, but to no avail. The Kahuna's eyes flashed with anger, before she pulled on his arm again, "It's just how he talks. I know it's more informal then we're used to, but... he's my friend. Leave him alone." 

The flying-type trainer shut his eyes, inhaled deeply, before exhaling through his nose, "Fine. Which one of you will be battling me first?" 

Guzma rushed forward, fire in his eyes and excitement practically radiating off of him, "I will!" His Surskit had recently evolved, and he'd caught a Pinsir, so he was hyped and ready to test his skills against someone stronger then him. Of course he'd been training with his friends, but this was a _Kahuna._ It was different. 

Koa shook his head and waved a hand dismissively, "Fine. Don't waste my time." A Toucannon was released, and the bird let out a loud screech. Guzma smirked and released his Pinsir, to which the Kahuna raised an eyebrow, "Beak Blast." The avian's beak began to change quickly to a bright red color, and Guzma could feel the heat from where he stood. Pinsir clamped his jaws, and braced himself, and the Toucannon launched forward, beak burning brightly. The attack near brought down the opposing bug, but Pinsir stood strong and held his ground, but not before flinching at a burn. 

Guzma's mind raced, and he thought quickly. His Pinsir knew one move he thought would help right now, thanks to a TM he'd picked up along the way, "Rock Slide!" Rocks tumbled towards the Toucannon and struck the bird viciously. Feathers were ruffled, and Pinsir cried out in glee at the chaos he'd caused. Guzma grinned at the sight, adrenaline filling him with confidence. This was it! He could win-!

"Drill Peck." 

The avian screeched and pecked violently at its foe, and that, combined with the burn, knocked out Pinsir. Guzma stared for a moment, grappling for another Pokeball, before Koa stopped him, "Don't bother." When the boy looked up in shock, he continued, "I don't have time to watch you flounder. Come back when you're actually strong." Molayne and Kukui were about to argue, before looking down at the ground when the Kahuna glared at them, "Don't tell me I'm wrong. Because I'm not. It's a waste of time to battle someone who doesn't understand real power." Every argument was quickly shut down, because Plumeria was never one to keep quiet about injustice, and Kahili saw no reason in her cousin. 

The bug-type trainer felt his eyes water, and what tears escaped were quickly wiped away. He lifted his head up, turned and ran. All the way straight to the Pokemon Center. He'd lost. In front of all of his friends. What kind of idiot was he? What was _wrong_ with him!? He sank down in the lobby after Nurse Joy healed his Pinsir, handing his capsule back with a smile. Charjabug burst through his ball and wormed his way into Guzma's side, letting out a little cry, trying to be comforting. A small smile flickered across Guzma's lips, and he hugged the Battery Pokemon. 

His friends came to find him eventually, only a few of them holding Flyinium Z. Plumeria and Molayne were the two without, alongside Guzma. Mo smiled, "So... it's not just you. He's _hard_ _as heck_ to beat. And the only Pokemon he uses is the Toucannon! He's too proud to use the rest of his team! So all you have to do is beat that stupid bird." He flopped down on one of the couches, "But yeah. Me and Plumes lost _bad._ So.. you're good." 

Guzma smiled, "Really? I don't suck?"

"What?" Kukui stared in disbelief at his friend, "No way, cousin! Sure, you got things you need to work on, but don't we all? You're doing great!" 

Charjabug squeaked in delight, and Guzma got an idea. "Hold up. Flying types are- _hold up._ _"_ a look down at Charjabug, and a look at Kahili, "I'm right, right?"

"I think? You're thinking Flying types are weak to Electric types, right? If that's it, then... yeah. You've got it." Kahili smiled. 

A grin spread across Guz's face, and he got a fantastic idea. Koa was going down, right now. "I'll be right back." 

"Guz!" Mo stood up as his friend began to leave, "Where are you going?"

"To kick this Kahuna into the ground!"

* * *

It was dark by the time Guzma found Koa again, though it wasn't hard, considering he was still in the same spot, "I'm back! And I'm ready to take you down!" he called to the flying-type trainer. He was _ready._

Koa turned on his heel, a swift swivel, "Oh really? And what makes you think this will go any better then it did last time?" 

"I've got a plan. Just you wait." He released Charjabug, who gave a happy cry at being on the battlefield.

The Kahuna snorted, then tried to contain a laugh, "You're joking. Oh please, tell me you're joking." When he got no response, he grinned, "Alright then... Beat my Toucannon and Flyinium Z is yours. Deal?" Guzma nodded, and Koa released the bird, "Beak Blast." Charjabug shrunk back, before moving out of the way of his avian opposer. The bird shrieked in anger, and returned to his trainer. 

And now it was Guzma's turn to grin in delight, "Spark." Charjabug's electricity built up, and fomred in a bolt headed straight at Toucannon, striking the bird ferociously. The Pokemon across from Guzma twitched whenever he tried to move. Paralysis. Perfect. 

Anger built up in Koa's eyes, "Well?! Do something, you stupid bird! Defeat him!" the Toucannon tried to move to make an attack, but couldn't move from where it stood, which made Koa _furious._ "You little-!"

"Crunch." Guzma commanded his bug, who happily obeyed and snapped down on one of his foe's wings, causing the bird to screech in pain. It was time now. "Discharge!" Charjabug still attached to his opponent, he discharged all of his built up electricity, causing the Toucannon he was attached to to faint, leaving the bug to inch back to his trainer. Koa turned with a snort, flicking a Flyinium Z over his shoulder, which Guzma caught.

"Figure it out." 

"Hey!" Guz called out, and the Kahuna stopped, "Ya didn't stamp my passport!" he grinned. The Kahuna gave another snort, before snatching the little book and stamping it swiftly where he was supposed to on Ula'Ula's page.

And with that, Koa strode away from the docks, leaving Guzma with his new Z-Crystal, and the sound of the sea. He stood for a moment, looking at the stamp, and then the crystal in his hands. It was surreal. He was three quarters of the way there, now. He was almost finished his challenge. Well, he had to pass Poni, and then battle all three kahunas _again,_ but then. Then he would be a master. He was so close now. Guzma shook his head, grinned and sprinted back to the Pokemon Center. Poni Island was waiting. And so were his friends. 


End file.
